


[ ART] Rewrite The Stars

by Albilibertea, crypt_mirror



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Superbat Big Bang 2019, twisted fairytales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albilibertea/pseuds/Albilibertea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror
Summary: Clark Kent, the Superman; Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight. Each carry the same soul mate identifying marks, fated together. But fate and destiny seem to have other plans. Even as they play their part, they pay the price. Could they ever rewrite the stars?Art for the ficRewrite the Starsby crypt_mirror





	[ ART] Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the second time Albi and I teamed up for a Superbat Big Bang. It was fun working on this fic and artwork despite our crazy lives. And once again i am just honored at the beautiful artwork Albi has done for this fic. Please enjoy!  
All the best...crypt_mirror
> 
> Please enjoy more of Albi's gorgeous art in her Tumblr [drenched-in-sunlight](https://drenched-in-sunlight.tumblr.com)
> 
> THE FIC FOR THE ART IS [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097280/chapters/47604493)

" 


End file.
